


The Bar Wench

by everystareverywhere



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV, another perspective, but from another view point, not exactly a missing scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everystareverywhere/pseuds/everystareverywhere
Summary: An introspective look at Killian’s thoughts as he meets Emma in the past. (Killian’s POV for episode 3.21, Snow Drifts)





	The Bar Wench

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story I wrote for the Captain Swan Story Book. Below is the link - go and read the absolutely fantastic stories about our favorite fairy tale couple starting from the knife Emma held to Killian’s throat to their “happy beginning” 
> 
> @csstorybook @whimsicallyenchantedrose @flslp87 
> 
> Also, I have to applaud @eastwesthomeisbest for the AMAZING fanart she created for this story. This is stunning and fits my story perfectly!! So thank you!

At some pub in the Enchanted Forest, another loud cheer came from the table where he was currently sitting, and since he was the one winning at the game of dice, he was cheering the loudest. Killian Jones loved nights like this the most. When the rum was following, the women were enchanted by him, and no one noticed that he was playing with loaded dice. Nights like this happened often, and he never grew tired of it. Though in the morning, when his head felt like it was filled with cotton and the lady of the evening went running off towards the sun, he thought perhaps it was getting a bit too much. But never during the night. The nights were for lots of drinking, lots of cheering, and, his favorite part, the company.

Sitting at a table with five other people, this night started much like any other. Killian was winning at the game (though the dice did help), and with a woman on each side, and rum all around, there was little else that he wanted. And he would have been perfectly content, if _she_ hadn't shown up. For suddenly there she was in front of him, the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. With her golden hair, bright green eyes, and mischievous smile, it was no wonder he was (dare he say?) speechless. Almost licking his lips, Killian knew that he had to have this woman in his bed. Hell, he wanted to show her all of the Enchanted Forest and beyond if she kept smiling at him like that.

"Well aren't you something," he muttered under his breath. And she most certainly was. And she was not shy; her dress couldn't be pulled down any further, or she would risk being improper. Though being that she was in a place like this, being proper was probably not something that concerned her greatly. Clearing his throat, he answered her question of what they were playing. "Dice. Do you want to play?" He raised his eyebrows, silently asking if she wanted to play something other than dice with him.

Her smile got almost to the point of wicked and Killian suddenly wanted all the chatter in the room to stop. For he wanted his complete attention on the woman in front of him, and no one around to distract him. And Lord help him, when she leaned in closer and said, "I would love to play. But I'm better one-on-one."

"Leave the table!" he commended of everyone sitting around him. He pointed at the lady in front of him and said, "You, come sit next to me."

The blonde and brunette who were sitting on either side of him may have grumbled with they got up, but he barely heard them. His eyes followed the lovely blonde lass as she walked around the table and sat down next to him. He turned his body to face her, as she did the same to him. She reached for the bottle beside them and said, "Rum, Captain?" 

"You read my mind, luv," he responded as he pulled two small steins closer to them. He poured them both a healthy dose before they clinked their glasses and drank up.

Just as they placed their glasses back down, the woman said, "I have a confession to make."

 _Oh, bloody hell_ , he thought. "Most women do."

"I want to know..." The woman then gently raised his hook with a small smile, almost caressing the piece of metal in front of her. "How you got the hook," she finished. After tilting her head and giving him a coy smile, she flirted,  "You hear so many stories."

He shifted closer to her. "So, you know who I am, yet  you haven't even know your name." He looked up into her green eyes and he wished he did know who she was. What was her name? What was her story? Why was the most beautiful woman who ever walked on this planet in this God awful place? He desperately wanted to know. And if he was more coherent, that way of thinking would have scared the bloody hell out of him.

She looked down at the table and refilled their glasses. "What fun would that be?"

He wanted to clarify that they were both wanting the same thing for that night, so he replied, "Just two ships passing in the night, then?" Though, for a brief moment, he kind of hoped she had intentions for staying longer.

Especially when she looked back up at him and gave him that damn coy smile again. "Passing closely, I hope."

For the first time since she sat down, he looked away from her. "Speaking of ships," he started to say, as he glanced over at the door. "What do you say we leave this place and I'll..." he looked back into her green eyes and he almost carried her over his shoulder to get her to the Jolly Roger. "Show you mine?" he finished.

He started to get up when he felt a hand very high on his thigh. "Wait." He sat back down and the woman held up another glass filled with rum. "How about we have a few drinks first?" she whispered.

Liking how this woman thought, Killian took the drink and threw it back. When he placed it back down on the table, the woman refilled it. She smiled at him with something mischievous in her eyes, and for one bloody second, he felt something. He couldn't be sure what exactly he felt, but it was something. Like a connection or something idiotic like that. Which was ridiculous. No one came to a pub to find a connection that would last more than a few hours.

"Are you drinking some too?" he asked, when he took back the glass once more.

"Of course," she smiled. She filled both his stein again and then hers. "To passing ships," she said as they clinked them together again. He threw it back once more before placing it back down on the table.

He cocked his head to the side. "Where are you from?" He didn't know why he asked. Like she said, they were passing ships in the night. But a part of him was just really curious.

"Far away," was her cryptic response.

"How far away is that?"

"It would take you a long time to get there, even on your ship."

"I'll have you know that my ship is the fastest in the Enchanted Forest!"

"Just as long as that's the only thing that's fast, Captain," she smirked back.

He gave a naughty grin and said, "Oh, believe me, it is."

Once more, the woman filled the glasses and he once again threw it back. When he put it down, he groaned, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to get me drunk, which is usually my tactic."

"What's wrong, Captain? Can't hold your rum?" she joked.  

"No, not only can I hold it," he said, lightly tapping her nose. He may have had more to drink than he realized. "But I can carry it right out the door." Taking hold of the rum bottle they had been drinking from all night, he leaned in the closest that he had gotten all night and whispered, "What do you say we set sail?" 

Standing up, Killian realized that he has had enough. Sure this woman was beautiful, and she certainly was the most mysterious to cross his path in a long time. But if she was gonna keep yanking his chain, then he will find someone who would deliver on their promises. "Come back with me for a nightcap. Or shall I find someone else?"

The woman looked up at him and for a brief moment he was actually worried that she would walk away. Suddenly, she stood up and commented, "Show me your ship, Captain."

  
Taking the bottle of rum with them, Killian put the arm with the hook around the woman and held tightly to the rum with the other. He smiled down at her, and for the first time, she looked more anxious than flirtatious. But because of his drunken brain, he barely noticed and instead told her to follow him as they walk out of the door and into the village.

She didn't say a word the entire time they are walking, though she did keep stopping to fix something on her person a couple of time. "Sorry, got something in my shoe," she said, stopping and sitting on some boxes to untie her shoes. If he had been paying closer attention, he would have noticed something very odd about her shoes. Like how they went pretty high up on her calf and she had to use some weird device that made a sound like "zip" to open and close them. But he was perhaps a little more than drunk at that point and her shoes didn't really seem all that fascinating.

  
(Other than the fact that they made that weird sound). 

She stopped a few minutes after that, informing him that there was something she needed to fix in her dress. He kept drinking the rum, and didn't notice that she didn't fix anything at all. When the Jolly Roger was within spitting distance, Killian just finished the rum when he suddenly felt a tug on his arm. "Ohh!" she gasped. Throwing the rum quickly into the water beside them, he used his other arm to reach around and grab her as she stumbled. "I think I should rest for a moment."

"Oh no need. No, no need," he insisted as she went to sit on some barrels. He quickly placed his hooked arm under her back and his right arm under her legs, lifting her, bridle style. She seemed surprised by his strength, letting out a "Whoa!" before quickly reaching around and holding him tightly. "I've carried rum barrels heavier than you," he laughed. 

Someone walked past them as he carried her to the Jolly Roger, and the woman said, "Actually, I feel a lot better now." 

When they reached the dock, Killian proudly exclaimed, "Behold! The _Rolly Joger_!"

"Captain!" Mr. Smee yelled in shock as Killian put the woman down. "H-how did you..." Mr. Smee seemed confused, and kept glancing towards the door that lead to the Captain's Quarters. "I-I thought you were below deck. And why does your vest keep changing?"

Killian looked towards the door as well, now becoming confused. Why would his first mate think he was below deck when he knew that Killian was going to be at the local pub? And what was he blabbering on about, his vest?  Before he could say anything about that, or even think about it, the woman turned around and placed her hands on Killian's chest.

"I...seem to remember a nightcap was promised." And suddenly she was the same woman as she was back in the pub, all flirtations and a coy smile. And Killian smiled back, because God he did love that smile.

Killian leaned down, wanting to kiss her, but she leaned back, still smiling as she said, "Find one, and I'll be waiting." 

When she got far enough back, she turned off towards the Captain's Quarters giggling. If Killian was in a better frame of mind, he would have wondered how exactly she knew where the Captain's Quarters were. But, since he was beyond drunk, and walking seemed to be a bit of a problem, that thought went right out of his head

He was watching her run off when Mr. Smee said, "Captain, something's not right here."

"You're right," he said, finally taking his eyes off of the woman as she disappeared below deck. Then he turned towards his first mate. "You're still here. I think you know what 'nightcap' means. It means we want our privacy," he muttered while gesturing with his hook for Smee to get off the bloody ship.  

Smee finally got the message and placed his broomstick down before getting off the ship. The Captain, however, couldn't care less about his first mate, when such a wonderful and delicious creature was down below. Muttering, "Oh, yes," under his breath, Killian stumbled towards the entrance of the Captain's Quarters. He took a deep breath before entering, just to stop his head from spinning, because he was almost certain he heard two voices below him. And he thought he heard her say something about "Keeping him above deck." So holding tightly to the pole that helped him walk down the stairs and entered finding only the woman standing in the middle of the room. 

"Hey," she said almost breathlessly.

"Where may you be going?" he asked as she grabbed onto the lapels of his jacket. "I do hope you're not having second thoughts."

"No. I just got tired of waiting." And then suddenly they were kissing. And it was unlike anything Killian had ever experienced before. It was hot and luscious and...something more. Something he never felt before, not in his gut, but more in his chest. He held onto her waist as they gently spun around, though at the point Killian wasn't exactly sure if the room itself was spinning, or if it was them.

Though this kiss was perhaps the best one a bar wench had ever given him, he couldn't stop thinking about what Smee said. About something not being right. With that thought and all the drinks he had, he perhaps leaned a little too far over, almost bending the woman in half. She giggled as she pulled back from the kiss, and he gave a small laugh too, though he wasn't sure what exactly he was laughing at.

"My apologizes. A woman as beautiful as you deserves my full and prompt attention."

He went to kiss her again, making sure Smee stayed far away from his thoughts, but she kept leaning back. She was smiling, which confused him. Why was she leaning back, not wanting to kiss him, yet smiling at him? Suddenly he felt something on his shoulder, something sharp, forcing him to turn around. And for one brief second he was sure that she put something in the rum. For standing in front of him was...himself. A perfect replica of himself. All he could do was knit his brow before he was punched unconscious and everything went black.

The next morning, Killian groaned before he did anything else. Everything hurt, but mostly his head. Not just from the rum he was sure that he was drinking all night, but his jaw and chin hurt as well. "What the bloody hell did I do last night?" he asked before slowly sitting up. Everything ached, but part of that might have been for the fact that he was lying on the hardwood floor. As slowly as he could, he got up from the floor and went over to the basin to wash his face. He picked up a mirror sitting beside it and looked at his jaw, which was now forming a decent black-and-blue mark. How in the world did he get that? When he looked down at his hand, however, there wasn't any form of bruise marks. So someone punched him, but he didn't defend himself? Who did he fight?

He tried to remember what happened last night, but it kept escaping from him. He remembered pulling up to port, and going to the pub. He remembered women sitting all around him, and cheering as he won playing dice, and then...It started to fade. All he could remember was blonde hair and green eyes. Did a woman punch him out? Oh Lord, would the other sailors have a field day if they found out a woman punched out their Captain. No, if she did, he would have to keep that a secret, to keep up appearances, of course.  

He heard a knock from up above and Smee walked down. "Morning, Captain."

"Morning," Killian grumbled before going behind his desk and collapsing.

As Smee started about what the other sailors were doing, Killian tuned him out. It was only when he said, "That was a pretty woman you brought back, Captain" that Killian started paying attention.

Killian opened one eye and looked at Smee. "You saw her?" 

"Briefly. Then you sent me away."  

Closing both eyes again, he said, "That sounds about right." 

"What was her name?"

Killian thought. "Don't know." He wanted to know, he really did. But he could barely remember her, that was how drunk he must have been last night. He knew her hair was golden and her eyes were green, but he could no longer say what shade of green, or how long her hair was. She was slipping through his fingers, and much like water, no matter how desperately he may have wanted to hold on, she was simply fading from his memory. He didn't like how depressed that made him. 

"She's probably long gone by now," Smee said.

Killian sighed. "Aye."

Smee paused before asking, "Captain, what happened to your face?"

 


End file.
